Battle of Anvard
The Battle of Anvard was part of the Archenland Conflict. It was a decisive victory for the Allied Narnian and Archenlander forces against the Calormenes and was instrumental in bringing about a long tradition of peace between Calormen and its northern neighbours. Prelude The battle was a surprise attack on the Archenlander forces at Anvard by Rabadash. However, due to the early warning of Prince Cor, King Lune was able to establish moderate defenses on the castle. Prince Cor then sent word to the Narnians at Cair Paravel. King Edmund, Queen Lucy and Lord Peridan rode at the head of a relief column to Anvard's aid. King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and Lord Peridan brought with them men on horses, men on talking horses, centaurs, bears, dogs, leopards, panthers, dwarves, and six giants to aid them. Order of Battle Calormenes The Calormenes were commanded by Prince Rabadash. #One company of 200 light horse Archenlanders The Archenlanders were commanded by King Lune. #One platoon of archers #One platoon of mounted knights Narnians The Narnians were commanded by King Edmund. #One company of heavy cavalry #One company of mounted infantry Consisted of centaurs (archers), bears and dogs #Two squads of cats (leopards, panthers, etc.) #Two squads of giants The Battle Rabadash assaulted the castle just after dark on the first day of the battle. However, with the gates closed and archers on the battlements, he withdrew by early morning. He then built a battering ram from trees in the nearby forests and began an assault on the main gate. By mid-morning, the Narnian relief column arrived over the pass and fell on Rabadash's rear. The cats attacked on the left flank, quickly killing most of the Calormene mounts. However, Rabadash reformed a line of about one hundred cavalry and charged the Narnian line. By leaving the gate, he exposed his rear to attack from the castle. Lune and the Archenlander mounted knights rode out from Anvard. Meanwhile the giants fell on Rabadash's right flank as the cats closed in on his left. Hemmed in, Rabadash had no chance. Within minutes the entire force was either killed or had surrendered. The Aftermath Rabadash was one of the few Calormenes not killed in the attack. He was tried by the Allied commanders, cursed by Aslan (by being turned into a donkey) and shipped back to Tashbaan. Being forbidden to stray more than ten miles from the Temple of Tash, he became a very peaceful Tisroc, leading to a long peace with Narnia and Archenland. Notable Combatants Calormenes * Prince Rabadash (surrendered) * Corradin (killed) * Azrooh (killed) * Chlamash (surrendered) * Ilgamuth (killed) * Anradin (killed) Archenlanders * King Lune * Prince Cor Although Cor was Archenlander, he rode with the Narnians * Prince Corin Although Corin was Archenlander, he rode with the Narnians * Dar * Darrin * Cole * Colin * Tran * Shar Narnians * King Edmund * Queen Lucy * Peridan * Thornbut Notes de:Schlacht von Anvard Category:Conflicts Category:Archenland Category:History